SasuSaku Moment (Chibi Ver)
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU/Bab 3-Malam Pertama?/inikan malam pengantin Saki Ibu! Ijinkan Saki tidul baleng Sasu ya?/Hn. Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Adikku yang abnormal itu saat ini/Hehe sudah kubilang mereka pasti sedang melakukan—aaww/Diamlah Deidara! Sasuke tidak mungkin mel—/'Ahhh Saki kamu terlalu kelas menjepitku'/ 'Y-ya pelan-pelan ya Sasu? Hyaaaa! Awwh'/SasuSakuChibi/R&R?
1. Sasuke! Jangan Bobo Bareng!

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © UchiHaruno Misaki

Bab 1

"Sayang, kau tahu? Tsunade _Nee-san_ baru saja hamil anak pertamanya," ujar Nyonya Haruno Mebuki antusias kepada Tuan Haruno Kizashi yang kini tengah membaca koran paginya dengan santai.

Kizashi menyeruput kopinya pelan, "Aa, benarkah? Syukurlah, harapan Jiraiya yang menginginkan seorang anak terkabul." Sahutnya dengan senyum tipis tanpa menatap sang Istri.

"Haha iya,"

"Emh, _Kaa-chan?_ Kenapa bibi Tsunade bisa hamil?" tanya gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun yang berada di tengah tengah mereka itu dengan wajah polosnya dan tentu saja pertanyaannya itu membuat sang Ibu sedikit salah tingkah.

"E-eh i-itu, begini sayang ; wanita bisa hamil itu karena ia tidur dengan laki-laki." Jelas Mebuki dengan sedikit semburat merah muda yang menghiasi kedua pipi wanita paruh baya itu. Kizashi hanya bisa menyeringai melihat sang Istri yang begitu terlihat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi malu-malunya tersebut.

_'Kau begitu menggemaskan sayang. Oh akanku makan kau malam ini, sepertinya sudah saatnya Sakura memiliki seorang adik. Khukhukhu!' _batin Kizashi seraya menyeringai mesum.

Sakura kecil menatap Ibunya polos, "Eh? Belalti kalau Saki tidul cama Sasuke nanti Saki hamil dong _Kaa-chan_?" tanya-nya sedikit takut. Mebuki menatap puterinya lekat dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dan Mebuki sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa beberapa bagian tubuh puteri-nya itu mulai terlihat menonjol.

"Sayang yang kamu katakan itu benar, jadi mulai sekarang kamu tidak boleh tidur dan mandi bareng lagi ya sama Sasuke?" Bujuknya dengan nada lembut. Ya, Mebuki sangat hafal tabiat puterinya yang selalu lengket dengan putera dari tetangganya itu. Saking lengketnya tak jarang Sakura kecil selalu menginap di rumah keluarga Uchiha dan tentu saja Sakura selalu melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama sahabat kecilnya itu Uchiha Sasuke, termasuk tidur dan mandi bersama.

Sakura kecil memandang Ibunya heran, "Jadi Saki tidak boleh bobo dan mandi baleng sama Sasuke lagi? Kenapa _Kaa-chan_?" tanya-nya dengan nada sedikit tak rela.

"Ya, seperti kata Saki tadi, nanti Saki bisa hamil. Apa Saki mau hamil?" tanya Mebuki dengan suara horror dibuat-buat.

Sakura kecil menggelengkan kepalanya takut, "Tidak mau! Saki tidak mau hamil, nanti Saki tidak bisa ngulus dede bayi, 'kan Saki masih kecil _Kaa-chan_," ujarnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan kedua pipi yang bulat merona. Mebuki tersenyum lalu mengusap puncak kepala puterinya itu penuh kasih.

"Tentu saja, maka dari itu mulai sekarang Saki tidak boleh bobo dan mandi bareng sama Sasuke lagi ya?" ujar Mebuki lembut dan Sakura kecil mengangguk mantap.

"_Ha'i, wakatta nee Kaa-chan_."

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

"_Saki! Mandi bareng lagi yuk?"_

_"E-etto, gomen nee Sasuke-kun. Aku ngga bisa, soalnya sekalang aku mau buat kue baleng Kaa-chan,"_

_"Yaaaaah, yasudah besok saja gimana?"_

_"Ano ... besok aku ngga bisa, Ino-chan mau main kelumah Saki."_

_"Lusa?"_

_"Ngga bisa ...,"_

_"Minggu depan?"_

_"Ngga bisa! pokoknya ngga bisa!"_

Setelah mendengar nasehat Ibunya, Sakura kecil mulai menjaga jarak dari sahabatnya itu. Ketika Sasuke mengajak Sakura menginap dan mandi bersama, Sakura selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai macam alasan. Kerap satu minggu sudah sikap Sakura yang aneh itu tentu membuat si bungsu Uchiha Sasuke itu uring-uringan tak jelas. Uchiha Mikoto yang tidak tega melihat puteranya yang uring-uringan akhirnya membujuk Sakura supaya mau menginap di rumah kediaman Uchiha dengan jaminan bahwa Sakura tidak akan tidur bersama Sasuke melainkan tidur bersama Mikoto. Akhirnya dengan senang hati Sakura menerima bujukan dari Ibu Sasuke tersebut.

"Aaa! Saki-_chan_, akhilnya Saki mau menginap lagi. _Yeay_, Saki tahu? Suke punya _game _baru loh. Ayo kita main!" Teriak Sasuke kecil seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu girang, Sakura kecil-pun ikut girang ketika melihat Sasuke memiliki _game _baru.

"Asiiik! Ayo kita main Sake-_kun_!" sahunya antusias dengan wajah polosnya, Sasuke kecil mengangguk lalu menggenggam lengan Sakura menuju sofa dan menyetel _game_-nya. Malam itu-pun Sakura dan Sasuke habiskan dengan bermain _game _sepuasnya hingga Sakura tertidur di pundak Sasuke kecil.

"Saki ... kamu tahu ngga? Pas Saki jauhin Suke, Suke sedih. Suke merindukanmu Saki, Suke mau bobo bareng sama Saki lagi," ujar Sasuke kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi itu.

"..."

Karena tidak mendapat respon, maka dengan heran Sasuke menatap kearah Sakura dan— "Yah Saki kenapa bobo? Aa, menyebalkan!" Ujarnya seraya mengembungkan kedua pipi bulatnya kesal.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka dan menampakan seorang wanita paruh baya berhelaian _dark blue_ sepinggang yang kini menatapnya lembut.

"Eh? Sakura-_chan _sudah tidur?" Mikoto menghampiri kedua bocah itu lalu mengusap pipi Sakura lembut. Sasuke mengangguk tanda membenarkan apa yang tadi Ibunya tanyakan.

"Aa, baiklah Sasuke-_chan _waktunya kamu tidur ya? Biar _Kaa-chan_ bawa Sakura-_chan _ke kamar _Kaa-chan_. Sasuke tidur sama _Tou-chan_ ya?" ujar Mikoto ketika melihat Sakura yang tertidur pulas.

Sasuke memandang ibunya garang, "APA?! TIDAK! POKOKNYA SAKI-_CHAN _BOBO BARENG SUKE _KAA-CHAN_!"

"Ta-tapi,"

"Sasuke mohon _Kaa-chan_ hikss, Sasuke kangen Saki yang bobo baleng cama Sasuke lagi ... hikss!" melihat puteranya yang menangis akhirnya dengan terpaksa Mikoto membiarkan Sasuke tidur bersama Sakura. Ya, semoga saja Sakura tidak marah batinnya pasrah.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

"Hikss ... huwaaa.. hikss!" seorang gadis kecil terlihat tengah menangis tersedu-sedu seraya memeluk kedua lututnya di bawah pohon mapel di belakang rumahnya. Tepat 50 meter di belakang tubuh ringkih gadis kecil itu terlihat bocak laki-laki tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Perlahan tapi pasti, bocah laki-laki itu dengan ragu menghampiri gadis kecil berhelaian _softpink _sebahu tersebut.

"Hikss, hikss."

"Sa-Sakura-chan ... ma-maafkan aku, Ak-aku hanya mau bobo bareng sama kamu. Maafkan Sasuke ya," ujar laki-laki yang tak lain dan tak bukan si bungsu Uchiha Sasuke itu dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Hikss, Saki 'kan cudah bilang! Saki ngga mau bobo baleng Sasuke lagi! Hikss, pelgi sana! Sakura benci Sasuke! Hikss!'

Bocah laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun itu menundukan kepalanya kecewa. Ya, Sasuke sadari ini semua salahnya, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Ma-maafkan aku Saki, maafkan Sasuke." setelah mengatakan itu, bocah bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu perlahan membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumahnya yang berada tepat di samping rumah gadis kecil bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

"Hey jagoan! Ayo turun kita makan!" ujar seorang pemuda dewasa berambut hitam ikat rendah itu kepada Adiknya yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya menatap plapon kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"..."

Uchiha Itachi mengerenyitkan dahinya heran melihat Sasuke yang tidak bergeming sama sekali. Menghampiri adik sematawayangnya itu, Itachi mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang tengah berbaring lalu mengusap helaian rambut Adiknya itu lembut, "Kamu kenapa heum? Apa ada masalah?"

Sasuke kecil menghembuskan napasnya berat, "Sasuke bertengkal sama Saki-_chan nii-chan, _Saki marah sama Sasuke." Jawabnya dengan sedikit aksen cadel yang begitu kentara disetiap kalimat yang Sasuke kecil lontarkan dan tentu saja Itachi yang mendengarnya terkekeh geli begitu menyadari betapa lucunya Adik sematawayangnya itu.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Sakura-_chan _lagi mau sendiri. Nanti dia juga baikan lagi sama Sasuke, jangan sedih oke _kawai Otouto_? Kita turun saja, kita makan dulu bagaimana? Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu dengan Saki nanti di meja makan, ya sekalian supaya _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan _tahu." Ajaknya lembut. Sasuke kecil menatap Kakaknya itu ragu, namun sejurus kemudian akhirnya Sasuke kecil mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha memandang putera bungsunya itu penuh tanya, pasalnya sejak tadi Sasuke hanya diam tak banyak bicara. Biasanya ketika mereka berkumpul seperti ini Sasuke suka sekali berceloteh menceritakan betapa serunya pengalaman yang Sasuke lewati dengan Sahabat kecilnya. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Haruno Sakura.

Sebenarnya Mikoto juga mengetahui bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura mungkin tengah bertengkar karena tadi sore Mebuki menceritakan bahwa Sakura terus saja murung dan menangis.

"Ada apa dengan jagoan _Tou-san_ yang satu ini hn?" tanya sang kepala keluarga yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Fugaku di sela manyantap makan malamnya itu kepada putera bungsunya. Sasuke kecil menggenggam sendoknya erat, Sasuke kecil tidak berani menatap mata Ayahnya.

"Iya ada apa dengan kamu Sasu-_chan_? Apa kamu bertengkar lagi sama Saki-_chan_? Apa kamu tahu kata bibi Mebuki? Sakura terus menangis setelah pulang dari rumah kita. Apa yang kamu lakukan Sasuke? Bukankah kemarin kalian baik-baik saja? Bahkan Saki menginap di rumah kita semalam, 'kan?" panturan dari mulut sang Ibu semakin membuat Sasuke kecil merasa bersalah kepada Sakura-nya itu.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam lalu sejurus kemudian setelah menetapkan hatinya, Sasuke kecil turun dari kursi dan keluar rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa kepada keluarganya yang kini hanya melongo melihat tingkah aneh dari Sasuke kecil.

"Ehem, Hn. Biarkan saja, Sasuke mungkin hanya ingin berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Haruno." Ujar Fugaku menyadarkan sang Istri dan putera sulungnya yang tengah melongo.

"Ah iya. Nah, mari kita lanjutkan makannya, eh? Kau sudah selesai Itachi-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto ketika melihat Itachi sudah tidak makan lagi. Itachi hanya mengangguk dan memperlihatkan cangkir teh yang berada di genggamannya menunjukan bahwa ia tengah menikmati Teh hijau favoritnya itu, Mikoto mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali menikmati makan malamnya.

.

.

Hening ...

.

.

BRAK!

.

.

"Hikss, lepaskan Saki Sasuke! Saki 'kan lagi malah cama Sasuke ... Hikss!' isakan tangis Sakura kian menjadi ketika Sasuke menatap Sakura kecil tajam.

"Berhentilah menangis Saki! Sasuke janji akan beltanggung jawab!"

"Hikss, hikss,"

Lagi dan lagi keluarga Uchiha melongo melihat pintu rumah mereka yang di buka kasar dan melihat perdebatan diantara dua bocah kecil dihadapannya, namun Fugaku dan Mikoto tetap melahap makan malam mereka begitu-pun dengan Itachi yang kini tengah menyeruput tehnya santai.

Fugaku menatap putera bungsunya itu sedikit tajam, "Uchiha Sasuke ada apa ini? Kenapa kamu membuat Sakura menangis heum?" tanya-nya tegas, sesekali Fugaku memakan nasinya yang belum habis.

Sasuke menatap kedua orang tuanya itu tegas dan penuh keyakinan, "_Tou-chan_! Aku Uchiha Sasuke mau menikahi Haluno Sakura sebagai Istri Sasuke!" Ujarnya tegas. Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Tentu saja boleh Sasu, tapi nanti kalau Sasuke sudah besar." Ujar Mikoto seraya melahap makan malamnya.

Sasuke menatap Ibunya geram, "Sasuke mau menikah CEKALANG!" Teriaknya marah.

"Eh? Kenapa sekarang? Kamu masih kecil sayang," Mikoto mengambil gelas air untuk sang Suami yang kini masih melahap makanannya.

Sasuke semakin geram melihat keluarganya yang seolah tidak perduli kepadannya itu, Sakura hanya bisa terisak seraya mengusap perut mungilnya lembut. Melihat itu Sasuke semakin mengeratkan tangan mungilnya pada tangan mungil Sakura kecil. "Sasuke mau menikah cekalang kalena, Sakura lagi hamil anak Sasuke _Kaa-chan_!"

.

.

Hening ...

.

.

Krik!

Krik!

Krik!

Kri—

"APA?!" Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto berteriak histeris dengan ke-OoC-annya.

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!" Fugaku tersedak makanannya.

PRANGGG! —Mikoto menjatuhkan gelas air yang tengah digenggamnya.

"BRUSHHHH! Uhuk, Uhuk!" teh hijau Favoritnya yang bahkan belum mencapai tenggorokan sukses Itachi semburkan ketika mendengar panturan polos Adik-nya itu.

"Nah Saki, jangan nangis lagi ya? Tuh lihat Sasuke udah ngomong mau nikahin Saki" ujar Sasuke kecil seraya menangkup pipi cuby Sakura kecil lembut lalu menghapus air mata Sakura kecil pelan, "Dede bayi, _Tou-chan_ mau nikahin _Kaa-chan_. Jangan nakal ya?" lanjut Sasuke sok _gentle-man_ seraya mengusap perut kecil Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura serius.

"Nanti setelah kita menikah, Sasuke janji akan cari kelja buat kelualga kita dan kita akan melawat dede bayi baleng-baleng. Saki mau, 'kan?" Wajah Sakura kecil merona mendengar panturan dari Sasuke kecil yang begitu terlihat keren di matanya, Sakura mengangguk malu. "Nah, ayo kita ke kamal Sasuke. Saki 'kan lagi hamil jadi Saki halus banyak belistilahat supaya dede bayinya sehat. Hn ... Saki mau 'kan bobo baleng Sasuke lagi?" Tanya Sasuke lembut dengan kedua mata bulat penuh harap.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Iya Saki mau Sasuke-_kun_, 'kan kita mau nikah jadi walaupun kita bobo baleng dan Saki hamil banyak juga tidak apa-apa. Sasuke-_kun _akan beltanggung jawabkan?" Tanya Sakura kecil dengan sok serius.

"Tentu saja, ayo!" Lalu mereka pergi tanpa menghiraukan keluarga Uchiha yang kini —_no comment. _SasuSaku kecil melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke dengan Sakura yang menggandeng tangan Sasuke mesra dan tangan Sasuke yang mengelus ngelus perut Sakura lembut seraya tertawa girang.

"_Yeay! Kita punya dede bayi. Saku mau pelempuan atau laki-laki?"_

_"Hihi, Saki mau laki-laki saja supaya terlihat keren kaya Sasuke,"_

_"Aa, lebih baik kembar saja ya? Pelempuan dan laki-laki."_

_"Iya telselah Sasu saja, punya anak sepuluh juga Saki mau ko."_

_._

_._

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

Kri—

.

.

Bruk!

Mikoto pingsan di tempat, Fugaku terkena serangan jantung dan Itachi menderita kejang-kejang mendadak ketika melihat kepolosan dua bocah ingusan itu.

_Poor Uchiha Family!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Che, SasuSaku penuh dengan kejutan bukan? Maka kita lihat sejauh mana SasuSaku akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

- Owari -

Mind to R&R?

.

.

.

.

.

Sign, with love

UchiHaruno Misaki.


	2. Menikah!

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © UchiHaruno Misaki

Bab 2

"Saki-_chan _ayo cepat Nak! Keluarga Uchiha sudah menunggu kita di depan!" Mebuki yang tengah membenahi gaun malamnya itu sedikit berteriak memanggil putri bungsunya yang belum juga keluar dari kamarnya, sedangkan sang tuan rumah terlihat tengah berkutat dengan rambutnya yang ia tata sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk err ... bintang? Oke kita abaikan yang satu itu.

"Iya _Kaa-chan _sebental!" sahut suara kecil itu dari kamarnya di atas sana, Mebuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar sahutan dari puterinya itu.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

"_Kaa-chan! Tou-chan_!" Sakura berteriak ketika ia baru saja sampai di lantai bawah, Mebuki dan Kizashi langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada puteri semata wayangnya itu.

"Wah puteri _Kaa-chan _cantik sekali," ujar Mebuki seraya menghampiri Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum malu. Kizashi pun menghampiri Sakura lalu mengusap puncak kepala puteri kesayangannya itu.

"Hm, _Kaa-chan_-mu benar Saki. Malam ini kamu cantik sekali apalagi dengan sepatu berhak tinggi itu," ujarnya lembut.

Ya, sebenarnya penampilan Sakura sederhana yaitu; sebuah _dress _putih bermotif bunga sakura tanpa lengan dengan panjang lima sentimeter di atas lutut yang melekat ditubuhnya dengan sempurna, dipadu dengan _blazer _coklat muda untuk menghangatkan bagian lengannya yang tak tertutup apapun dari angin malam, rambut sebahunya di biarkan tergerai dengan sebuah bando putih berhiaskan pita disisi kanannya dan terakhir sebuah sepatu _boot _berwarna senada dengan _blazer_-nya berhak lima sentimeter.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi kedua pipi ranumnya. "_Arigatou, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan_! Hehe ..." Sahutnya seraya tersenyum malu.

Kizashi dan Mebuki saling melirik lalu tersenyum lembut pada putri semata wayangnya itu. "Ya sama-sama sayang. Nah ayo kita harus segera bergegas! Jangan sampai keluarga Uchiha menunggu lama." Sahut Mebuki seraya berjalan keluar rumahnya diikuti Sakura dan Kizashi di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan _tuxedo _yang membalut tubuh mungilnya itu menyandar pada pintu mobil keluarganya seraya memasukan kedua tangan kecilnya pada saku celananya, tak lupa wajahnya yang imut itu memandang pintu gerbang rumah tetangganya itu dengan tatapan bosan.

"Huffft! Saku-_chan _lama sekali sih?!" gumamnya kesal. Itachi yang tengah mengaca di kaca mobil keluarganya itu sedikit melirik Sasuke dan kembali mengaca seraya membenarkan tatanan rambutnya.

"Sabarlah sedikit Sasu-_chan_! Ini masih pukul tujuh malam, dan acaranya akan dimulai satu jam lagi." Sahut Itachi pada Adik tunggalnya itu.

Sasuke mendelik pada Kakaknya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. "Diamlah _baka-Aniki_!" ketusnya kesal, dan Itachi hanya mengedikan bahunya tak peduli.

Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya menghela napas pelan ketika melihat raut _bete _anak bungsunya itu. "Sasuke ayo masuk mobil! Tuh lihat keluarga Haruno sudah datang!" ujar Mikoto ketika melihat mobil keluarga Haruno telah keluar dari gerbang.

Mendengar hal itu sontak saja membuat Sasuke kecil menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap pintu penumpang mobil milik keluarga Haruno yang berhenti di depannya itu terbuka. "Sasuke-_kuuuuuuuuun_!" Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat dengan tawa cerianya yang terdengar jelas dari mulut mungilnya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil seraya membalas pelukan Sakura tak kalah erat dan tanpa diduga Sasuke sedikit merenggangkan pelukan mereka, lalu—

_Chup_!

Sasuke mengecup dahi lebar Sakura lembut dan tentu saja membuat lima orang dewasa yang melihat itu langsung membelalakan matanya. "S-Sasuke ..." lirih Sakura dengan wajah merona malu, sedangkan Sasuke dengan tanpa dosanya kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura.

Dengan cepat Mikoto keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Apa yang kaulakukan Sasuke?!" tanya Mikoto seraya menatap Sasuke sedikit galak.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung melepaskan tautan tubuh mungil mereka. Sasuke balas menatap Ibunya itu dengan tatapan bingung, "Apa maksud _Kaa-chan_? Sasu cuma cium dan peluk Sakura doang ko, emangnya kenapa _Kaa-chan_?"

Mebuki ikut keluar dari mobilnya dan ia pun melangkah mendekati putrinya yang terlihat ketakutan dengan sikap Mikoto. Setelah sampai disana, Mebuki tersenyum tipis dan mengusap rambut Sasuke. "Nak Sasu ... kamu dan Saku-_chan _masih kecil loh, kamu tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti tadi." Ujar Mebuki lembut dan Mikoto pun ikut mengusap rambut putra bungsunya itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan bibi Mebuki itu benar sayang, kamu tidak boleh melakukan itu. Tidak karena kamu masih kecil." Sambung Mikoto dengan nada khas keibuannya itu.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, lalu tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan langsung merangkul bahu mungil gadis cilik itu. "Apa salahnya coba? Sasu pelnah lihat _Tou-chan_ peluk _Kaa-chan_! Sasu juga pelnah lihat _Tou-chan_ cium _Kaa-chan_! Apa salahnya? Sasu belhak melakukan itu sama Saku kalena bagaimana pun juga Sasu adalah Ayah dali dede bayi yang lagi Saku-_chan _kandung cekalang!"

Mebuki dan Mikoto langsung mematung, sedangkan Itachi, Kizashi dan Fugaku yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu itu langsung tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Uhuk, uhuk—!" Itachi terbatuk pelan dan langsung memasuki mobil dengan wajah pucat. _'Oh tidak Kami-sama tolong jangan kambuh seperti minggu lalu.' _Batin Itachi penuh permohonan.

"Ughm, glek—!" Kizashi tersedak lirih lalu berpura-pura membenarkan dasi _tuxedo_-nya.

"Ehn—!" sedangkan Fugaku dengan wajah datarnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain seraya menyentuh dadanya pelan guna untuk menahan detak jantungnya agar tak berkontraksi lebih seperti kejadian minggu lalu.

Mikoto dan Mebuki? Ah, kedua Ibu awet muda itu hanya mampu tertawa canggung satu sama lain dan langsung mencekal tangan anak mereka masing-masing.

"Ahahaha sebaiknya kita harus bergegas Mikoto." Ujar Mebuki kaku.

Mikoto tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk kaku. "A—haha ya, acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Dan kedua Ibu itu pun langsung menyeret anak mereka ke dalam mobil mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke dan Sakura? Ah—kedua bocah itu hanya terbengong dengan wajah polos mereka tanpa tahu akibat yang timbul karena tingkah polos mereka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

_Chup_!

_Prok, prok, prok_!

Suara riuh tepuk tanganpun terdengar nyaring di halaman sebuah gereja itu ketika para tamu undangan menyaksikan kedua mempelai pengantin berciuman setelah mengucap janji suci.

Tapi tidak dengan seorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink _sebahu yang kini tengah memandang pasangan pengantin itu sendu, manik _emerald _gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan dengan perlahan gadis itu pun menundukan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat.

_Tes, tes, tes_!

Tetes demi tetes air yang mengalir keluar dari kedua mata gadis itupun jatuh membasahi rumput hijau yang menjadi pijakannya, bahu mungil gadis itu bergetar hebat dan suara isakan lirih pun terdengar jelas oleh seorang laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hiksss—!"

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh ke arah samping dan matanya sukses terbelalak lebar melihat gadis _pink _yang begitu ia kenal tengah menangis sesenggukan, para orang dewasa yang berada di sekitar mereka tak menyadari itu karena suara bising tepuk tangan dan perbincangan seolah menelan suara isak tangis gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura itu.

Sasuke dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan tangan kecilnya dan membawa gadis itu ke sebuah ayunan yang berada di halaman lain gereja tersebut. Sasuke menyentuh kedua bahu mungil Sakura dengan gelisah, "Saki katakan padaku, kamu kenapa nangis?" tanyanya gusar.

"Hikss—!" Sakura hanya diam menundukan kepalanya seraya terisak lirih.

Sasuke kecil menyentuh kedua pipi Sakura kecil itu lembut lalu dengan perlahan Sasuke mengangangkat wajah Sakura dan—_deg_! Entah mengapa dada Sasuke bergemuruh ketika melihat tatapan sendu manik _emerald _milik gadisnya itu.

Sakura memamdang Sasuke pilu, "S-Sasuke-_kun_, hiksss ... S-Saki mau—!" ujar Sakura tidak jelas, tapi Sasuke langsung terpaku dengan mata memerah ketika ia mengerti apa yang Sakura tangisi dan inginkan.

Sasuke dengan rahang mungilnya yang mengeras mulai mengedarkan pandangannya menatap seluruh halaman gereja tempat resepsi pernikahan anak teman orang tuanya itu dengan manik _onyx_-nya yang menyorot liar, dan tatapannya kini tertuju pada seorang bocah kecil berambut nanas yang hilang di balik pintu gereja.

_Tap_!

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura yang kini tengah memandangnya bingung, lalu tanpa aba-aba Sasuke pun menuntun Sakura untuk berjalan entah kemana. "K-kita mau kemana Sasuke-_kun_? H-hikss ..." tanya Sakura di sela isakannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berada di belakangnya lalu bocah itu tersenyum lembut. "Kita akan melakukannya Saki, jadi berhentilah menangis." Ujar Sasuke ambigu tanpa menghentikan langkah kecilnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah berbinar, "benarkah?"

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengangguk pasti. "Hn, percayalah padaku!" Sakura pun segera menghapus air matanya dan mulai tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa Sasuke dan Sakura sadari Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Mebuki dan Kizashi kini tengah mengikuti mereka dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke, belsediakah kamu menikah dengan Haluno Sakula gadis kecil yang berdili di sampingmu ini dan mencintainya dengan setia seumul hidup baik dalam suka maupun dalam duka?" Tanya sang pendeta kecil berambut nanas itu kepada Sasuke dengan penuh khidmat.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak untuk melirik kearah Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya, sebelum akhirnya sang Uchiha kecil itu mengucapkan kesediaannya untuk menikahi sang gadis musim seminya itu. "Ya, Sasu belsedia." Jawab Sasuke tegas penuh keyakinan kepada sang pendeta kecil itu.

Sakura kecil benar-benar merasa terharu atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Air mata kebahagiaan pun kini sedikit mengalir dari kedua sudut mata indahnya.

Sang pendeta kecil berambut nanas itu menguap sejenak lalu mulai mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura untuk bertanya.

"Haluno Sakula, belsediakah kamu menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke bocah kecil yang berdili di sampingmu ini dan mencintainya dengan setia seumul hidup baik dalam suka maupun dalam duka?" Tanya sang pendeta kecil lagi penuh khidmat kepada Sakura.

"Ya, Saki belsedia." Ucap Sakura tanpa ragu kepada sang pendeta kecil berambut nanas itu. Tangan mungilnya kini tengah menggenggam erat tangan sang bocah Uchiha, sedangkan tangan sebelahnya lagi tengah mencengkeram _dress_-nya erat.

"Atas nama Tuhan dan di hadapan pala hadilin sekalian yang beldili di pintu sana, Shika menegaskan bahwa pelnikahan yang telah dilesmikan ini adalah pelnikahan yang sah. Semoga upacala kudus ini menjadi sumbel kekuatan dan kebahagiaan bagi Saudara berdua yang dipelsatukan Tuhan, janganlah dicelaikan manusia." Ucap pendeta kecil tersebut memberkati pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan wajah sok serius.

Dengan begitu terikatlah sudah kedua insan ini dalam sebuah takdir pernikahan yang suci dan abadi. Err ... entahlah, apakah pemberkatan yang dilakukan oleh pendeta cilik itu sah atau tidak.

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri saling berhadapan, lalu Sasuke kecil mulai memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sakura kecil.

_Chup_!

Dam kedua belah bibir mungil itupun mulai bersinggungan. Perlahan dengan dibekali apa yang dilihatnya tadi di acara pernikahan orang dewasa di luar sana, Sasuke pun mulai melumat bibir Sakura lembut.

"S-Sasuke/S-Sakura ..." Mikoto dan Mebuki yang sedari tadi terdiam mematung di ambang pintu gereja menyaksikan semua upacara konyol anaknya itupun langsung jatuh terduduk.

"K-kalian, m-menikah?" lirih Mebuki dan Mikoto bersamaan, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan menoleh menatap keluarga mereka dengan wajah berbinar.

"IYA, KAMI SUDAH MENIKAH! HAHA!" Teriak Sasuke dan Sakura kompak seraya berpelukan, sedangkan pendeta kecil gadungan itu telah tertidur dengan posisi berdiri.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Sasuke menarik Sakura berlari keluar melewati keluarga mereka. "Nah Saki ayo kita pulang! Dan kita akan melakukan malam peltama kita di kamal Sasu! Ayo _Kaa-chan_, _Tou-chan_, Itachi-_nii _kita pulang!" seru Sasuke seraya menarik Sakura keluar dengan riang tanpa memedulikan kondisi keluarganya.

Dan—

_Bruk_!

Mikoto dan Mebuki langsung pingsan di tempat.

Itachi, Kizashi dan Fugaku kini tengah berdiri kaku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, lalu—

_Plak!_

_Bruk!_

Kizashi menampar dirinya sendiri hingga pingsan.

_Dug, dug, dug!_

_Bruk!_

Fugaku memukul dadanya yang berkontraksi berlebihan itu dengan keras _a la_ gorila dan ia pun jatuh pingsan di atas tubuh Kizashi dengan posisi tak elit yang sungguh bukan gaya _Uchiha_.

"Grrrr, grrrr, grrrrrr—!" Sedangkan Itachi? Ah sungguh sangat disayangkan pemuda tampan seperti Itachi kini telah mengalami gejala kejang-kejang kembali di lantai seperti minggu lalu.

_Oh Poor UchiHaruno Family!_

.

.

.

.

.

_Che, kembali SasuSaku penuh dengan kejutan bukan? Maka kembali kita lihat sejauh mana SasuSaku akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

- Owari -

A/N : Gaje? Iya! Ancur? Iya! Garing? Iya! xD Haha sorry jika fic ini abal sangat ya minna :) Maklum hanya sebuah cerita pendek selingan di tengah liburan panjang :) Hope you like it. Sankyu^^ Mind to review?

Sign, with love

UchiHaruno Misaki.


	3. Malam Pertama?

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © UchiHaruno Misaki

Bab 3

_Haah _...

Haruno Mebuki menghela napasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam waktu 1 jam penuh. Duduk diam di ruang tamu rumahnya dengan pikiran berkecamuk, Mebuki melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

Pikirannya kini tengah berseleweran pada saat kejadian satu jam yang lalu di acara pernikahan putri rekan kerja Suaminya. Oh astaga! Mebuki benar-benar tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang ini. Ia pikir cerita sang tetangga cantik nan jelita bernama Uchiha Mikoto tentang kelakuan dua bocah _trouble maker_ itu hanya bualan semata, tapi melihat _ketidak wajaran_ tingkah putri dan putra tetangganya itu ... sungguh membuatnya pusing tak kepalang. Apalagi kini sang putri tercinta tengah menginap di rumah keluarga Uchiha dengan alasan—

—_'Inikan malam pengantin Saki Ibu! Jadi tolong ijinkan Saki tidul baleng Sasu ya? Kalau Ibu ngga ngijinin maka Saki akan kabul lewat jendela!'_

Mendengar penuturan sang putri tunggalnya itu tak ayal membuat Mebuki terpaksa mengijinkan Sakura menginap di sana. Ya, setidaknya ia yakin tak akan terjadi apapun di antara dua bocah _trouble maker_ itu, 'kan? Oh ayolah mereka berdua hanya bocah cilik polos nan menggemaskan.

_Err, jika mereka benar-benar polos seperti apa yang kaupikirkan lantas bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan tentang ketidak wajaran tingkah kedua bocah itu eh Nyonya Haruno Mebuki?_

Memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sangat pening wanita berhelaian _blonde _pucat itu bahkan mengabaikan teh hijau yang sang Suami buatkan untuknya dan lihatlah bahkan teh itu telah dihinggapi beberapa serangga yang berkeliaran pada malam hari. Sebut saja hewan berkumis itu adalah ... kecoa.

Kecoa?

Err, Mebuki menatap serangga bernama kecoa yang tengah berenang di atas kubangan semerbak teh hijau itu dengan tatapan kosong dan tubuh yang terdiam kaku.

_Tak!_

_PRANG!_

Mebuki menghancurkan gelas mungil berisikan teh hijau itu dengan wajah merah padam. "Arggggh!" dan berteriak histeris.

Kizashi yang sedari tadi memerhatikan sang Istri seraya berbaring di sofa dengan sebelah pipi lembam akibat ulahnya sendiri di gereja satu jam yang lalu itu segera bangkit dan langsung merengkuh bahu Istrinya guna untuk menenangkan perasaan sang Istri yang tengah kalut itu. Setidaknya itulah pikiran pria paruh baya itu.

"Ssst tenanglah Sakura hanya bocah—"

"KYAAH! KENAPA ADA KECOA DI TEH HIJAUKU KIZASHI?!" setelah berteriak tak elit _a la_ anak _alay _zaman sekarang Mebuki pun berlari terbirit-birit dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"..."

"Hiiihh kecoa menjijikan! Awww! Tunggu saja besok aku akan membasmi para kaummu yang telah berani menginjak wilayah kekuasaanku!" jerit Mebuki di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya dengan tampang jijik.

—Dan tanpa Mebuki sadari ia telah meninggalkan sang Suami—Haruno Kizashi yang tengah melongo dengan tampang bodohnya.

_'Apa Seekor kecoa mampu memusnahkan kekhawatiran seorang Ibu pada Anaknya? Aku harus _browsing _di internet sekarang!'_ dan pria berhelaian _pink _pucat itupun mulai anteng dengan _gadget_-nya.

Oh Haruno Sakura sepertinya rasa sayang dan kepedulian orang tuamu padamu patut dipertanyakan mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

..._Meanwhile_...

"_Un_! Itachi cepat kerjakan tugas Sekolah itu!" omel seorang pemuda berhelaian _blonde _tua terkuncir setengah itu pada sang sulung Itachi yang terlihat malas-malasan di sofa.

Ya setelah pulang dari pesta satu jam yang lalu sang sulung Uchiha itu harus kena semprotan Deidara teman sekelompoknya dalam pr Sekolah.

"Nanti saja Dei! Kau tahu? Kejang-kejangku kambuh lagi tadi! Setidaknya biarkanlah aku istirahat sejenak, oke?" sahut Itachi sedikit meringis mengingat kejadian yang—_menurutnya _sangat mengerikan tadi di gereja.

Deidara hanya mampu menghembuskan napasnya lelah. "Haah kau terlalu berlebihan _baka_! Adikmu dan temannya itu masih bocah dan polos, maklumi saja apa yang mereka lakukan. Namanya juga bocah _un_," ujar Deidara enteng dan langsung mendapatkan _death glare _dari sang sulung Uchiha itu.

Ya Itachi telah menceritakan sikap _abnormal _Adiknya itu pada Deidara mengingat pemuda _blonde _itu sahabat karibnya membuat Itachi sedikit banyak dapat berbagi masalahnya dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Hn. Kau belum tahu kadar ke-_abnormal_-an Adikku Dei! Setelah kau melihat tingkah _abnormal _Adikku dengan mata kepalamu sendiri aku yakin kau pun pasti akan stress sepertiku. Haah ... entah apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Pikiran mereka telah dewasa sebelum waktunya, sekarang pun entah apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka di kamar Sasuke." Ujar Itachi seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

Deidara mengedikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli. "Mungkin mereka sedang melakukan _first night_-nya?" Deidara menyeringai jahil ketika melihat pemuda bermanik _onyx _yang tengah duduk di depannya langsung duduk tegak.

"APA? Ah benar juga! Aku harus memeriksa mereka!"

Lalu tanpa komando Itachi pun melangkah keluar kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar Sasuke dan meninggalkan Deidara yang menghembuskan napas pasrah. "TUNGGU AKU _UN_!"

—Dan Deidara langsung berlari menyusul Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tap_!

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya tengah bercengkrama ria di ruang tamu seraya meminum teh.

_'Dasar orang tua tidak peka! Kenapa mereka malah enak-enak ngobrol begitu? Seakan kejadian di gereja tadi tak pernah terjadi.' _batin Itachi _sweatdrop_. Lalu tanpa ingin ambil pusing Itachi pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tujuan utamanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan menuju kamar Adiknya, akhirnya kini Itachi telah berdiri tepat di depan kamar Sasuke yang tertutup rapat.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_'Kumohon untuk kali ini saja baka Otouto ... jangan membuatku kejang-kejang lagi. Kau tahu rasanya sangat melelahkan!' _Itachi merengek lelah di dalam hatinya seraya menatap pintu kamar Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

Ketika tangan Itachi hendak menyentuh handel pintu itu tiba-tiba—

_Puk!_

_Deg!_

Itachi terdiam kaku ketika merasakan tepukan di bahunya. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku _un_?"

Itachi menghela napas jengah. "Hn. Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Adikku yang _abnormal _itu saat ini." Ujar Itachi datar.

"Hehe sudah kubilang mereka pasti sedang melakukan—"

_PLAK_!

"Aawwww!" Deidara meringis ketika Itachi dengan wajah datar menampar pipinya sedikit keras.

"Diamlah Deidara! Sasuke tidak mungkin mel—"

_'Kyaaaaah—! Sasu sakitttt! Hikss, lihat Saki beldalah! Huwaaa!'_

_'S-Saki ... tenang dulu! Jangan panik ya? Sasu jilat ya? Supaya ngga pelih?'_

_'Ihh jangan dijilat Sasu! Jolok! Saki udah ngga papa ko. Kita lanjutkan saja!'_

_'Hn baiklah. Sebagai gantinya Saki halus jepit Sasu ya? Rasanya pasti enak, Sasu lagi kesemutan nih.' _

_Deg!_

Itachi dan Deidara memandang pintu yang tertutup di depannya itu dengan tatapan horror, keringat dingin mulai membasahi kedua tubuh pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu ketika mendengar suara aneh di dalam sana.

_Tep_!

Tanpa mereka sadari kedua tangan mereka saling bergenggaman erat, saling pandang sejenak Deidara tersenyum canggung dan Itachi hanya memandang Deidara datar.

"_U-un _... k-kita salah dengar, 'kan? L-lagipula a-aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Deidara tergagap.

"Hn, kurasa kita memang salah dengar—"

_'Ahhh Saki kamu terlalu kelas menjepitku!'_

_'A-aa? Benalkah? Maafkan Saki ya Sasu?'_

_'Hn, tak apa. Walaupun sedikit pelih tapi lasanya enak ko, Sasu 'kan kuat! Aku lanjutkan ya?'_

_'Y-ya pelan-pelan ya Sasu? Hyaaaa! Awwh!'_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Brush!_

_Bruk!_

Akhrinya suara Sasuke dan Sakura yang terakhir itu berhasil—

—menumbangkan Deidara dengan darah yang mengalir deras di kedua lubang hidungnya.

Dan ...

_Bruk_!

"Sa-Sasuke ... Sa-Sakurah ggrrr ... grrr ... grrr—!"

—Untuk yang kesekian kalinya pasangan bocah SasuSaku itu berhasil membuat Itachi sekarat dengan penyakit kejang-kejangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

..._Sementara itu_...

_Bruk_!

Sasuke menutup rapat pintu kamarnya, di tangannya Sasuke membawa sebuah kantung hitam entah apa isinya lalu bocah itu menaiki tempat tidurnya dan duduk tepat di samping Sakura yang tengah duduk seraya memeluk boneka Dolphin milik Sasuke.

"Sasu kamu bawa apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke kecil menyeringai. "Ini malam peltama kita, 'kan? Ayo kita lakukan Saki!"

"Eh? Melakukan apa Sasu?" Sakura mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya lucu.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan membuka kantung hitam di tangannya. "Taraaaa!"

"Ini jepitan baju, 'kan? Untuk apa Sasu?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat isi kantung itu.

"Kita belmain jepit-jepitan yuk? Pasti menyenangkan!" ujar Sasuke seraya menumpahkan jepitan baju itu di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Jepit-jepitan? Bagaimana calanya Sasu?"

Sasuke mengambil satu jepitan lalu Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura. "Caranya seperti ini!"

_Ctek_!

"Kyaaaaah—! Sasu sakitttt! Hikss, lihat Saki beldalah! Huwaaa!" Sakura menangis kecil ketika Sasuke terlalu kencang menjepitkan jepitan itu di tangannya sehingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah di ujung kuku jarinya.

Sasuke panik bukan main melihat gadis di depannya menangis, maka dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan jepitan itu dari jari Sakura. "S-Saki ... tenang dulu! Jangan panik ya? Sasu jilat ya? Supaya ngga pelih?" ujar Sasuke seraya hendak menjilat jari Sakura tapi—

_Plak_!

Sakura menepis tangannya. "Ihh jangan dijilat Sasu! Jolok! Saki udah ngga papa ko. Kita lanjutkan saja!" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar lalu mengusap tangan Sakura lembut. "Hn baiklah. Sebagai gantinya Saki halus jepit Sasu ya? Rasanya pasti enak, Sasu lagi kesemutan nih." Ujar Sasuke seraya memberikan telapak tangannya yang tengah kesemutan entah karena apa pada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil jepitan baju berwarna merah dan—

_Ctek_!

"Ahhh Saki kamu terlalu kelas menjepitku!" ujar Sasuke sedikit meringis karena rasa ngilu yang terasa di jari telunjuknya.

"A-aa? Benalkah? Maafkan Saki ya Sasu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar seraya menggeleng. "Hn, tak apa. Walaupun sedikit pelih tapi lasanya enak ko, Sasu 'kan kuat! Aku lanjutkan ya?" lalu Sasuke pun mulai mengambil tiga jepitan sekaligus dan menjepitkannya pada tiga jari kecil Sakura.

"Y-ya pelan-pelan ya Sasu? Hyaaaa! Awwh!"

.

.

.

.

.

—_Dan mereka pun terus bermain hingga tertidur tanpa sadar telah menumbangkan kedua pemuda tampan yang salah paham karena percakapan kedua bocah _trouble maker_ yang polos namun mematikan itu._

_Poor Itachi, Deidara!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Owari -

A/N : Hallo minna :) Makasih ya udah pada mau baca fanfic gaje nan ancur ini dan Sasa come back bab 3 nya nih. Fanfic ini adalah selingan di tengah pengerjaan fanfic Sasa yang lain xD Ah ya ada beberapa review yang bilang tema buat SasuSaku chibi ini terlalu dewasa ya? Maaf ya dari awal Sasa bikin emang udah di rencanain tema beginian :3 Kalo emang readers-san ngga suka atau keberatan dengan tema seperti ini ... Sasa ngga maksa kalian buat baca fanfic Sasa ko :) Thanks ^^

Sign,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


End file.
